Grand Theft Auto: Volk City
by DTH
Summary: Volk City. For Guntz, it's hell. After an ambush gone wrong, he is forced to work with the Russians. "Betraying" his boss. But he is soon double-crossed by the Russian mafia and left out on the streets. Now he'll have to start fresh, and make them all pay
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Volk City.

There's a little section on the edge of the city that hasn't been touched by the advancements in technology. It's called Volkan Heights. Everywhere else it looks like New York City. Just like New York, Volk has boroughs, five of 'em. See, there's Volkan Heights, New Port, Downtown Volk, Seether Valley, and the Estates. Where I live, the buildings retain their 17th Century style, just like it's been since my childhood. The streets are cobblestone (despite automobiles driving around) and the technology is still rather primitive at today's standards. Hey, we're still stuck with our Sega Genesis and Super Nintendos. It's just my luck too, Volkan Heights is the city's war zone. Every night there's drive-bys, gang wars and so much scum around it's almost contagious. Then again, I've got Vinny. He's my boss. He can get me out of trouble and at the same time get me anything I want to finish the job. If it weren't for the Brits' little "organization", I'd probably be dead in the streets. Or I'd be in jail.

Which reminds me about the law around here, they're tough. They call all sorts of back-up even the military. Fortunately, that hasn't happened for years. Out of all the boroughs this is the most heavily patrolled one. New Port is Volk's industrial area and dockside. Downtown Volk is where all the advancements and state-of-the-art technology is at. Seether Valley is the where the military base is at and the most rural part of Volk (well besides us). The Estates are chains of suburbs and small towns, while being the most mountainous and the "pretty" side of Volk.

I looked at my clock. It was half past five. Then my cell phone rang. I answered it. "'Ey, Guntz! Y'know in thirty minutes we's gonna do the job 'ight?", a voice with a thick British accent said.

"Yeah, yeah, Vinny I gotcha, I'll be there in a few".

"'Ey, Don' be late!".

"Sure".

I complete forgot about Vinny's heist at Totes District. Oh, yeah Heights' districts. There's five of 'em, Totes, Louie Square, Compact Straits (The one I live in), Altec Lansing, Levi's Ghetto (No not THAT kind of Ghetto). If you knew your history, ghettos are defined as safe places, like in World War II where the Jews would seek refuge in places called "ghettos". "Crap", I cursed. I looked at my watch and I only had 20 minutes left to Totes, which was across from where I was. I looked out on the street and saw a nice red Banshee ( '83 Corvette) cruising along. It's probably a one in one-million chance I'll see a car like that in these parts. Hey, it matched my jacket so _why_ not take it? I walked towards it door and flung it open. "HEY! whatcha doin' with ma car?".

"Stealing it, what do ya think?", I replied. I threw down the driver into the pavement and drove off, almost forgetting to shut my door.

"THE HEIST"

I arrived on the corner of the street where Vinny's ride was with five minutes to spare. I drifted my car into the side walk and got out and shut the door behind me. The city's smog gave the sky that unnatural orange shade. The setting sun shimmered as though it was a reflection in water. Naturally it was me who would drive again since I saw Vinny and his pals on the other seats, while the driver's seat was empty. I popped the door open. The red furred Vizsla with floppy ears with big light brown eyes and a long snout tossed an Uzi at me.

"Alright, everyone know the plan?", he asked.

Everybody nodded included me.

"Them Russkies have somethin' big in their hands, We gotta take 'em by surprise when we get to their headquarters at the edge of Altec Lansing. They'll all be there at this time, Ya got that Guntz?"

I nodded again.

"Jeez, pal, maybe you should get a change of clothes or sumthing"

I frowned at him, so what if I wore my regular grey attire and my red jacket, with my goggles and bullet belt?

We were deep into the Russian Mafia's territory. I wish Vinny's little Admiral could go a little faster in these parts. We finally arrived at the headquarters, a big clean and nice-looking house with many cars parked outside. There were also a lot of Russian Laikas hanging around. Most of the Russian mafia were Spitzes or Laikas. The mafia always wore pricey black suits and drove black sport cars (mostly Cheetahs and Turismos). I also heard that they're main way of making money is by transporting goods from here to Russia and Eastern Europe. They finally recognized who we were when we pulled up at the sidewalk. They started pulling out their guns, when Vinny swept the area with his Mac-10, killing all of them. "C'mon let's go!", he ordered. We all rushed into the house. It didn't surprise me when we greeted with mafia members all over the area. They were rolling out of corners, popping up from balconies and spraying machine gun fire at all of us. Vinny's two other lackeys were shot and killed. We took cover behind a desk. "All 'ight, Guntz, Give me sum cover fire while I sneak around the house and look for 'em blueprints!"

"Is that what they have!? Blueprints…but for what?"

"I don't know, but it could be sumthing big!!"

Vinny crawled through a hallway to the right. While I fired at the Russians. One by one, I was picking them off from where they stood. It was not soon before Vinny came sprinting through out of the hallway with bullets whizzing close to his head.

"Let's get outta hea'!", Vinny shouted.

I followed him close by. We were almost to the door, when suddenly my body went numb. I plopped down on the floor. Vinny dived through the window. He waited anxiously for me. Then Spitzes came out and sprayed his car. Vinny ducked and crawled to the driver's seat and sped off.

As I laid there on the floor my vision became blurry, A throbbing pain came from my back. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't let me. It was too weak. I vigorously tried with all my might, but I gave up hope. Well this is it, I'm going to die here in enemy territory. Somehow I think that this was a life wasted. Yeah, I coulda of finished school and everything, but back then I was naïve. Now…now…I guess this is what I deserve for the way I lived my life. Murdering, stealing, dealing. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness.

--

YES!! A new fanfic!! This time it's first-person and from Guntz point of view. I love the Grand Theft Auto series next to all my other favorites. In case you didn't know, Spitzes and Laikas are Eastern European/Russian dog breeds. The wonders of Wikipedia. Well if my still interested in this series expect a LONG, LONG fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

The Stojakovic Family

I didn't know how long I was out for, but somehow…I was still alive. I tried to move my arms or legs, but they felt tied up. Through my blurring vision I saw a fuzzy black figure, highlighted with a snowy white tints on the ends of the figure. "Hello, Guntz", he spoke. My vision finally became clear enough to see that it was a white Spitz in a black suit. His face was stern and his eyes looked half-squinted. His snout was as long as mine, and he had fuzzy hands. The shoes he wore squeaked in each step. "You must not znow me by my name, my name is Igor."

Russian. That was the first thought I had when he told me his name. Soon, I realized that I was tied up to a chair. Igor spoke again, "Zou must know who ze are right?". I could tell he had that Russian accent when he made a thick "z" sound in some of the words he spoke. I remained silent when he asked the question. "Ah, the zilent response, just to let zou know, were the Stojakovics, and we require zour assistance…Guntz.". I frowned at him. "Yeah, and what's in it for me?"

"Hmm…money, revenge, power. We can offer zou all this opportuzities after one measly little job.".

I thought about for a while. Maybe if play along with their little game I'll find a way to escape these commies, and team up with the Brits again. "M'kay, I'll do something, whatcha got in mind, though?"

"Excellent!!", he laughed heartily. "As you know zere's this thing called 'Whack', all capital letters. It's za drug that is raking in tons of cash, and were not getting a piece of ze action, our profits have gone zown after all ze protection, and the exports and the yada, yada, yada. Now zere's always some pothead dealing this so called 'Whack'. He has a zell phone and he also happens zo be one of the big time dealers of this product. Kill him, anyway zou want. Then retrieve ze phone and if successful, a handsome reward will be waiting for you. We zill let you go, but promise us you won't try anything…stupid, okay?".

I nodded in agreement.

"CALLBACK NUMBER"

Igor said that the dealer would walk around this block. He said he looked like a pothead. That's pretty easy to spot, since most potheads are rockers and most of them gather at CBGC, yeah that's right, that New York rock club got shut down there and was relocated here in Volk. I hope they didn't mind that I took one of their sleek black Turismos.

"_Are ya tired of dad?"_

"_DAD, NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR STUPID VIETNAM STORIES!!"_

"_Are ya tired of mom?"_

"_Hi, angel do wanna go outside or read a book?"_

"_NO"_

"—_Degenaaatrooon!--"_

"_It's the Degenatron, bringing arcade realism to your home only without the creepy guy offering to sell you puppies!"_

"_AWESOME!!"_

"_The Degenatron can play three exciting games including: 'Defender of the Faith', where you save the green dots with you awesome red square spaceship!"_

"_COOOL!!"_

"—_Degenaatroon!--"_

"'_Monkey's Paradise' where you swing from green dot to green dot with awesome red square monkey!"_

"_EXCELLENT!"_

"—_Degenatron!--"_

"_And 'Penetrator', where you shove the green dots into the mysterious red square!"_

"_THAT'S RAD!!"_

"_The Degenatron can also take quarters and a sweaty, sweaty man comes to empty the machine on Fridays! Don't wait buy the Degenatron today!"_

"_I'M NEVER GOING TO SCHOOL AGAIN!!"_

"—_Degenatron!--"_

I cruised along an empty street listening to the radio at the grey darkness of the nighttime, grey, because of the fuzzy lights illuminated by the streetlights in the area. Then, out of the blue there he was. Greasy long black hair covering his face, a blue jean vest, and ripped up jeans. I punched the gas and went straight at him. It was a second to late when he realized I was going after him. He violently tumbled and rolled over the car. A large bloody crack on the windshield was all that was left of him when I was done with him. I stopped the car and got out. I walked over to the corpse and searched for a cell phone. Suddenly, a hand grabbed me and flipped me over. Next thing I knew I was on my back, gasping for breath. The guy was still alive! I got up quickly and put my fists up. "C'mon you mother fucker, let's go!", I shouted at him.

"Duuude, bro what's your problem, man? You gotta make go all topsy-turvy and everything, damn!", he slurred.

"Enough of this shit!", I growled. I threw out a right hook, but somehow he blocked and landed a low blow on me, then he swung his left, which made contact with my head.

I crashed down the pavement, then his feet met my ribs. He started playing dirty. I rolled away and got up. I spin kicked in his jaw, and he was down. He too got up and started swinging. I tried my right hook again and this time I landed it on him. He flew to the sidewalk. This was my chance, Igor said to kill him. I pulled out my pocket knife, walked up to him, and jabbed him. I couldn't stop, I just jamming the knife into him, over and over again. The thrill of the kill, they say, but this was taking it too far. A primitive side of me took over, where all I felt like was like a beast, killing for pleasure and not acting like an actual person. Then, it just clicked. The feeling stopped suddenly. I searched his pockets and lo and behold there was his cell phone, a cheap Nextel. Suddenly it rang, I pressed the button to pick up.

"Hello"

"What?…Who is this?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Okay…asshole…where's Lou at?"

"Oh…he's not available right now, I can take a message for him, though."

"Yeah…okay…I'll tell you what, if you can do some shit for me I can have some things for you, got that?"

"Alright, alright."

I hung up the phone and got back into a car.

"_Are you tired of man's best friend?"_

_"Sorry Fido, we're gonna have to drown you"_

"—_dog whimper—"_

"_Why not get man's first cousin!?"_

"—_monkey screech—"_

"_At we can get you whales, manatees, cobras and white rhinos!"_

"_, delivering little bundles of love—in a box directly to your door!"_

I pulled up to the sidewalk of Igor's mansion and walk up the door. I walked in and there he was waiting for me in the hall. I carelessly tossed him the phone. "Ah, well zon' Guntz, I zill now show you…your prize.", he exclaimed. He took me down a corridor, red walls tight and snake-like. "Well here it zis!", Igor pointed out. My mouth almost dropped. It was a set of clothes almost identical to mine, only in different colors. "What the fuck?", I said.

"Yes, your reward is zis to disguise you with…for your next mission."

--

First things first,

"Degenatron" is a trademark of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City copyrighted to Rockstar Games, Take-Two Interactive and Rockstar North. All Rights Reserved.

"" is a trademark of Grand Theft Auto III copyrighted to Rockstar Games, Take-Two Interactive and DMA Design. All Rights Reserved.

Okay so after a long stretch inside chapter 2 is finally COMPLETE! Yes, Guntz's next mission is an undercover mission.

Okay for the Degenatron this is the following pattern:

Announcer

Kid

Annourcer

Mom

Kid

Singers

Announcer

Kids

Announcer

Kids

Announcer

Kids

etc.

For Pets Overnight:

Announcer

Kid

then it's just announcer. Hope I solved any confusion :)


End file.
